sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay; Hannidy's Bar
Summary It's just a nondescript bar in a nondescript city; you find yourself here because you're on a night on the town or you've probably hit rock bottom. Either way; come on in and grab yourself a beer, interact with the patrons, play card games.. Just make sure you pay your tab and don't start a brawl inside.. Capiché? Capiché. Rules *This is free join, no need to ask; just hop on in. *This is mainly a socializing rp; no real plot to it; that said, you can start up plots and expand beyond the simple bar. *Fights are allowed outside the bar, just try not to get too carried away with them if their isn't a plot or something going on; y'know, so characters can socialize and shit *Standard RP ettiquete is expected I guess; just put some form of effort and don't be a collossal fuckboi. *You can drop in and drop out as you please; I understand that you all may have a life so don't worry about it. *Other than that, I got nothing.. Oh, and have fun Participants Saren - Host, also because I'm bored. Trisell Chronos - Demands more piggies, Gir ApolloFlare - Because I need to get back into RPing CullenStantonRutherford - Need more social working for some characters. Lunari64- Because I caaaan. 1st Prince of Winds- Experience? DeathstroketheHedgehog- testing a character personality to see if it's believable, may be out really quickly Characters Hannidy the Black Bear -the Barkeep- Saren the Lynx Alaine the Alien Danni the Bengal Rynk Siegfried the Hedgehog Lavo Price The Mane Wolf Sheridan the bat (I am re writing him, so don't mind the page) Ebony Start It's the middle of the night in some sandy oasis town, mosy businesses are closed by now.. All but a single bar with a western Saloon theme going for it, owned by a grizzled old Bear with a nasty burn across his left eye. The sign on the front says 'Welcome to Hannidy's Bar; all are welcome here but mind your P's and your Q's, all tabs must be paid for within one business week or penalties will occur.' The inside of the bar was... Quaint.. To say the least; old wooden stools and rickety floorboards, its a miracle this place lasted as long as it did. Behind the counter, the apparent owner was wiping down the table while a dull yellow Lynx wearing a grey hooded coat, blue jeans and some sneakers sat on one of the stools. In the Lynx's hand was an open bottle of Jack Daniel's Fireball Whiskey; seems the Lynx had been here for a while judging by the smell and the silence. Tall and wide ears bounced up and down as the midget-figure attached to their oversize strolled inside the establishment: a pale brown lynx girl with oversized hands and feet, black stripes in the curves of moons with blue tints, black hair, and a purple and black outfit: some sort of short-sleeve sweater. She didn't appear to be at the appropriate age for a location such as this, but the fair amount of curve to her implied some manner of maturity despite her head only rising above the seats, while her ears stood above countertops. The apparent owner briefly looked at the midget with the large ears and fancy apparel. ".. What can I get for you.." He muttered, a gruff tone conveying nothing but disinterest permeating the bar. A Sandy-colored, emerald-colored-eyed Bengal walked in with a sad look. He wore joggers, high-priced shoes, and a t shirt with a design of a ring. He walked towards the countertops. He took a whiff of the permeating smell of alcohol and sat at the last seat of the counter away from everyone. He checked his phone and waited for the bartender. He came because he had been friend-zoned'. He never came to bars alone. The lynx actually looked up from his bottle to see the Bengal, before shrugging and taking another swig of his drink; everyone had their own troubles one way or another, who was he to get involved? There was a hedgehog, lavender in color who had walked in and sat down at the bar near the Bengal and the Lynx. "I say....where is the barkeep?" The barkeep looked at the lavender colored hedgehog, and finally the Bengal; acknowledging their presence. "What can I get for you.." He said; casually pointing to the many selections of drafts and bottles of liquor lining the shelf walls. "Do you have any tea?" The midget-lynx asked, speaking throuh an accent that seemed mostly British but with a hint of Indian lingering. The Bartender gave the Midget a flat look, the kind of look that one would give to a person who asked a question so unbelievably stupid that words could not describe it. "..... Sweet or Unsweet?" He finally answered, a droll expression on the bear's face. "Give me some coffee if you have any good sir!" exclaimed the Hedgehog raising a finger. The barkeep sighed, didn't these people know that this place was a bar..? Not a Coffee shop.. "We don't have any coffee.." The bartender grumbled, frankly surprised and a tad.. Disappointed that someone would come to a bar for coffee. "I'll have a Lager Draft please," Danni says calmly. He starts to look around; he sees 2 lynxes; one with large ears unlike anyone he's ever seen, and another with a bottle of good whiskey. The midget looks kinda cute in his opinion; but he doesn't want to mess with anyone he barely knows. He also saw a Lavender-colored hedgehog come in and ask for coffee. He wants to ridicule him for asking for coffee but he isn't really in the mood. The bartender nodded, grabbing one of those large mugs that have been iced and placing it under a dispenser with a red lever with Lager printed in fancy lettering on it and pulling said lever. He then pulled the lever, as a cascade of glorious fizzy yellow liquid poured into the iced mug; however the fizz itself was rather tame compared to normal draft beers, probably because Nitrogen was used instead of Carbonation. When the Mug was full, the bartender slid it over to Danni; miraculously not spilling any of its contents as it slid. "Huh. Nice job Bartender. No spills," He grabs and takes a sip of the Lager draft. The crispy sensation feels wonderful to him. He takes his "Crispy" beer and goes over to a dart board to play darts. He hopes someone will join him but isn't going to act assertive about it. His first shot is right in the dead center. The bartender nodded, going to fill up a glass of iced tea for the midget Lynx. Meanwhile; the other Lynx, male by the looks of it, stood up and walked over to the dart board to play darts with Danni. Sound of the door open, A female Wolf of brown fur color, wearing a semi-oversize black jacket that covers her upperbody, some jeans, black sneakers, nothing hugely special about her honestly. She walks over to sit at the counter quietly, her eyes watching the bartender in silences for the time being. "Uh- sweet I guess," The midget-lynx answered. "Hi," Danni says towards the Lynx,"wanna play darts?" "Well then my good man, how about some tea like the other? Sweetened with a hint of lemon and a shot of wine please." The Lynx nodded. "Sure." The bartender nodded, now filling up two glasses of ice tea. Only one of them had a lemon slice wedged into the side of the glass and a dash of white wine added to the ice tea. He then stirred up both drinks with a pair of straws before sliding the regular iced tea to the midget lynx and the mixed ice tea to the hedgehog. Danni gives the lynx a yellow set of darts and says' "You go first." He quickly takes off the dart he just shot at the board. Meanwhile, a little sound was coming from the walls, sounding like a mouse... "...? You'd better check the walls, this place seems to be even more ratty than my storage room." someone said, although, it was like if he was there from the start, unnoticed Lavo glance to this very someone as she she voice quietly to the bartender. "Red wine please..." ???:"I need a coffee... I really need something to stay awake before the plane arrives..." A very small creature flew into the bar, only one foot high. She stopped at the entrance, scanning the surroundings with a smirk on her face. The lynx smirked; little did the new patrons, and the lynx himself for that matter know, .. He was shit at darts.. Which may raise a few questions when the bartender suddenly raised a metal tray to deflect a dart that somehow managed to bounce off the wall, to the tray before finally landing pointy end first on the rear of the one foot high creature. The bartender shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you the scuttling sound in the wall is from an alien even shorter than her..?" He said, pointing at the small creature as he prepped Lavo's Chardonnet Wine. -"Hm?" The midget lynx turned to the bartender. Danni looked at the lynx and chuckled. "Nice shot," he says sarcastically, "But to be fair, you almost hit the bartender or that small thing." The midget-lynx looked to Danni now, not entirely sure if either men were referring to her or something else. Lavo just takes her wine, sipping it as she simple ignore everyone else at the moment. "Mmm..." She seem to be thinking. "My apologies.... what's your name? What i meant to say ways i was refering to the 1 ft.-creature that just came in," Danni says as he smiles at Rynk. He then turns around and aims for the sixty pointer, but instead hits the 20 point below it. "Huh, nice shot.." Saren chuckled, tossing another dart; this time, through sheer luck it hit the board dead center. A closer look at the creature would show that it seemed like a dragon hedgehog breed. A draghog, if you would like to call it that. "I'm called many names... you can call me Ebony if you want," she said with a smirk on her face, flying over towards Danni for a better view of his dart game. (That isn't Virus.) The midget-lynx opened her mouth to speak but as Ebony already spoke, she went silent again, still not entirely sure if she should respond to any of what was being said. (my bad, I read it wrong. Would you like me to undo my response?) (You can just take out the Virus part.) (same here my bad~ Prince) "Ebony... nice name." Danni smiles at her then turns towards Saren. "Nice one." He then thows a dart straight at 60 and hits it. "You were saying?" he said towards Rynk "I was?" The midget-lynx asked, her ears tilting a bit. (Gonna be at work for a bit.) Ebony's attention at the darts was quickly lost as she went to the bartender to get some alcohol. "Yeah, I think you were going to say your name." Danni smiles. "You sure you're old enough to drink kid?" The bartender asked. "I'm Rynk," She answered, her ears repeatedly twitching with each throw of the darts. "and I don't drink. Tried it once when I was like... fourteen I think." "I'm old enough to know that I want the strongest vodka you have." Ebony said to the bartender. The little mouse sounds didn't go away; they were still going, cleaning around. "Nice name." Danni continues to smile. He's on his last dart and makes a 50 pointer. "You think Ebony is going to be okay? Her size compared to the alcohol is weird." Ebony's sense of hearing caught this. She turned her head to Danni and gave her a wink before returning her attention to the bartender. Danni wan't sure how to answer to that. He smiled nervously."Your turn on the darts Hooded one." "Ooooh, you should go talk to her~" The hooded one whispered to Danni with a smirk, tossing a dart; this one got stuck in a picture frame. The bartender nodded. "Hannidy's special coming right up." Then, one of them might spot a little flash of purple scurry across the floor. Ebony would notice this with great ease, enough to even be able to clearly see what this purple scurry was. Rynk cocked her head aside at the sudden purple flash, walking toward where it went. The little thing stopped, and turned around to look at Rynk; it was a little humanoid girl, about two inches tall. She had bright purple, poofy hair and dark red eyes. Ebony eyed this creature. "I haven't been seeing a lot of creatures like you lately. I don't know if it is because you're rare, or just because you all are so small." The little one shrugged, innocently. "Well, I don't know either." She replied, with a little grin. "My name's Alaine, what's yours? "I go by any name you want, though, most people call me Ebony," she replied, before shrinking down to two inches in order to shake Alaine's hand. Alaine's jaw dropped, her face just lit up with joy. She shook Ebony's hand, before going straight for a hug. How cute. "Hey pal it's not like that," Danni says to Saren," I just met her." He laughs as Saren hit the frame with the dart. "She isn't my type at that." Saren chuckles as well, the atmosphere generally lighthearted when you're playing a friendly game of darts with someone stranger or not. "Next stranger that comes in that's a girl, I'll waltz up to her and say the cheesiest pickup line I can think up. I bet 5 bucks on it that she'll laugh," Danni says. Danni throws his last dart and gets a 57 pointer. "Hohoo, I'll take that bet.." Saren smirked, though he slumped over when he realized that he essentially lost the game. "I suck at darts.." The bartender; after taking the time to listen to the various conversations being held, brought Ebony one of those tall glass bottles full of vodka. It was then that Hannidy would see the two teensy creatures making friends. Ebony looked up at the bartender. "Leave it at my seat, I'll come for it later!" She waved. The bartender placed it on the counter before going back to cleaning up any mugs. Ebony returned her attention to Alaine. "So, you're here out of boredom, or..." Alaine nodded. "Yep! Just having some fun!" She giggled. "Same, though this place seems a bit quiet to what I'm used to," she said as she flew back to her seat, growing to her normal one foot size before taking a sip of some of the vodka. Ebony winced at it, then took another sip and winced again. "The vodka on this planet is so weird. It tastes good and bad at the same time, I can't stop drinking it!" The bartender shrugged, he didn't seem too perturbed by Ebony's off world implications. That or he didn't really care. After drinking a decent amount of the vodka, Ebony yawned, stretching her arms in boredom of the quiet and tranquil bar. "Are you sure this is the strongest?" She asked. "Strongest I could get legally." The bartender muttered. "Aw, dammit," Ebony muttered reluctantly as she halfway finished the vodka. She turned in her seat, thinking about going to the people who were just throwing darts. Alaine happily started wandering around the bar floor, but not before waving happily to the barkeep. Rynk hopped up to one of the stools, sipping down the last of her tea. "Is this place new?" "From what I've heard, it's old, and from the rickety floorboards and old stools, I'm betting it is... could use some fancy renovation, if you ask me." "It looks nice I think," she replied. "Kinda cozy... I guess you could add stuff though... like a dance stage," She gasped. "With a kareoke machine!" Ebony let out a small smirk. "You are my kind of person!" she said to Rynk before turning to the bartender. "What if I told you I'd build a dance stage here, would you be alright with that, or are you too much of a bore?" Danni smiled. He hoped for the next girl in was a cute one. "Whelp, seems that I won. Gg bruh. Now, let's get another drink. I'm still sober. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay